Persecution
by Light1
Summary: Maria is determined to bring Alucard into her world. But is Alucard ready for a mortal village? And is the mortal village ready for Alucard?
1. Chapter 1

**Persecution **

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Setting:

Authoress note:

_Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

**Chapter One**

The woods were always dark even at midday the sun barely breached the branches of the trees. It was a cold place, dangerous and unforgiving. Very little natural wildlife lived in these woods; no natural birds lived in its trees, no fish in its streams and ponds and no small creatures in its soil. Those that did live here were small and unobtrusive; they survived by hiding from the true inhabitants of these woods. Monsters called these woods home, refugees from the fallen castle.

But despite the danger men and sometimes woman braved these haunted woods. Men came for the honour and for the gold, there was much coin to be had should you present a fully grown werewolf pelt to the local tanner and everyone loved a hero. A man who could truthfully say he'd braved the haunted forest would rarely be lonely. The woman came for the herbs, rare and useful plants grew in these woods among other less rare and far more dangerous blooms. These herbs could heal the sick, mend wounds and enhance virility. A woman who could boast owning these herbs and knowing how to use them would never be without a husband for long. These were dangerous times and men were often hurt. If your wife could heal then you had a much higher chance of reaching your mature years.

So every now and then Maria would that the risk and venture into the silent forest. She cared not for attracting a husband but she did care about her family and Richter Belmont, her brother in law, had a wonderful habit of getting hurt on a regular basis. He had been known to exhaust her supply which would last a normal man months in days. Yesterday he had come to her with a cut on his arm that was starting to look like it may inconvenience him, she had turned to her cupboard and found it bare. So today she had come to the wood despite the rain that was threatening to turn to snow and ice.

Her small leather bag filled with plant seeds that encouraged healing and longevity. She was thinking about turning back, the sky was growing darker with clouds and the nearing evening. She knew all to well that the darkness brought monsters. The creatures that would be only too happy to tear all the flesh from her bones and suck the marrow. Some had already tried their luck but Maria had survived the castle and was not a small helpless girl. She was capable of protecting herself from some monsters and was apt at staying out of the way of those she could not fight. But for the last few minutes she had felt eyes on her and something in her gut was telling her that these eyes were dangerous, more dangerous than she could handle alone. She turned and headed back to the village, her ears straining for sounds and her heart starting to beat faster. She was coming close to the village when she began hearing the footsteps, the slow heavy gait of one of the larger monsters. She took a deep breath and quickened her pace; most of the larger monsters were slow and not particularly dangerous if they could be avoided. She was fast and trusted herself to be able to out manoeuvre most of the larger creatures. A sudden screech from close behind her made her blood run ice cold in her veins. Her legs felt suddenly weak at the realisation of what was behind her. She cursed and started to run. She was small and light, quick on her feet when she needed to be and she ran like the wind. The footsteps kept pace with her, she could hear the heavy breathing of an alpha warg, she could smell its stink and every now and then she caught a glimpse of grey skin and wiry fur.

It was getting close to her and when she was sure she would have to turn and face the beast a new set of footsteps joined those following her. These steps were fast and pounded the earth but were quieter than those of the beast following her. Maria knew forest life well and these new footsteps sounded to her like those of a dog, or wolf. She would have cursed again had she not needed every breath to keep her running. She could not fight two creatures; she would have been pressing her luck with the alpha warg alone. She started running harder, the village was in sight.

She had only a few yards to go when a great white wolf bolted out from the bushes in front of her and leapt clean over her. She yelped in surprise and fell to the ground in a roll, coming to her feet again with her dagger in hand and her magic pulled tight around her. The wolf landed out of sight in the foliage behind her and to the left. The sounds that followed made her blood run cold again, she felt faint as the stink of blood came heavy on the wind. But survival is a strong instinct and she did not wait to see which would win the battle. Instead she ran towards the village.

When she reached the clearing she stopped to catch her breath, the sounds of the fight were silent now and she strained desperately to hear something. She took a breath to call for help but she couldn't get the air into her lungs for it. She watched the edge of the woods, waiting to see what monster would emerge, hoping she could call for help in time. She was gathering her breath when the wolf stepped out, blood covering its white fur and dripped from its muzzle. But it made no attempt to come closer to her, it simply watched as if waiting to see what she would do. She watched the creature for a few minutes before she started to feel a little strange. She straightened herself up again and started moving slowly backwards towards the village, never taking her eyes from the wolf. The wolf continued to watch her, occasionally shaking its ruff of fur around its neck and yawning as if bored by her slow progress towards the safety of her village. She was slow but she made it and smiled when she felt herself walk into a building. She glanced behind her and saw that she had walked into the public house. She glanced back to the forest and gasped when she saw not a wolf but a blond man watching her where the wolf was. Alucard made a small bow in her direction and turned back into the forest.

"Wait!" She called but he ad vanished into the darkness, "thank you," she breathed softly before turning and walking home.

In the following weeks Maria ventured into the forest twice hoping to find the half blood son of Dracula. She was a born hunter, she could track even the most elusive of prey in the most dangerous of environments, but she was having no luck at tracking down Alucard. Her frustration was mounting and Richter had stopped her going in a third time afraid that her anger would get the better of her. She had shouted at him for that which only served to prove the Belmont's point. So until she calmed down a little she was under house arrest, unable to leave the village. But far from soothe her temper it only made it worse.

"Um Maria you're going to break that plate and we only have three like that," Annette's voice was soft and Maria lessened her grip on the plate she was washing.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Annette rolled her eyes, well aware of where her sister's mind had been. "Maybe I should stop."

"Stop trying to get out of chores Maria," Annette smirked, "I'm not letting you leave to pine over monsters until all those plates are clean." The plate made a creaking sound in Maria's grip, "but I think I will wash my own dishes." Maria looked at the cracked plate in her hands and sighed.

"I'm really sorry Ann, I'm just so frustrated." She slumped into a chair by the table and moved to peal vegetables.

"Don't you touch that knife either," Annette said firmly, "if you crack plates it wouldn't surprise me if you cut your hand off with your mind so far from the task at hand."

"Come on Ann," Maria groaned, slipping the knife into her pocket, "you wont let me wash up, you wont let me cook but you wont let me do nothing either."

"No I said I wouldn't let you pine, you can go outside and help Richter, he's trying to sort the garden," Annette smiled. Richter had fancied himself a farmer now that the castle was gone; he wasn't having the best of luck. Needless to say a man trained his whole life to destroy monsters was not great at farming. Maria sighed and stood up; casting a sour look at her amused sister she walked out into the garden and found Richter trying to plant seeds.

"It's the wrong time of year to plant cabbages," Maria said, Richter glared at her

"Who said I'm planting cabbages?" he muttered.

"I know cabbage seeds when I see them," Maria slumped down on Richter's wheelbarrow which had been upturned in a fit of frustration by the hunter.

"Annette got sick of you breaking plates then?" Richter said slowly, Maria frowned, how did he know why she was out here? Richter gestured at the open window and shrugged.

"I just can't seem to get my head straight," Maria complained, "why is he hiding from us? Why isn't he sleeping like he said he would? Why wont he come out? It can't be nice sleeping in the forest all the time and it's getting bloody cold."

"Don't swear Maria," Richter muttered and sighed, he'd heard all of these question every day for the last six weeks and was growing tired of repeating his answers. "Maybe it's not us he's staying away from," Richter said softly, Maria frowned Richter gestured at the village a little way down the road "Maybe its people."

"People?" Maria said frowning, why would someone capable of tearing through mortal men like rags be frightened of simple village men.

"Mobs of men have been well known to kill an individual vampire." Richter said, Maria glared.

"He's not a vampire," she snapped Richter shrugged. He knew well what Alucard was and how little that would matter to a mob. Maria muttered under her breath and Richter deliberately did not hear, then she stood and strode towards the forest. Richter called after her but she waved him away.

"Don't worry yourself I'm not going in," Maria grumbled and stopped walking when she was still a good way from the forest. But she was also a good way from the village. The forest was damp looking, it had rained a lot recently and it was bitterly cold. It could not be considered a nice place to stay even if one was not human, with human weaknesses to cold and wet. Maria stood for a while simply watching the trees as if she could will the immortal to come forth just by watching. "You know we are no danger to you," she said "so why do you hide?" the trees did not answer her. "Coward," she hissed and turned back towards the house, Richter saw her coming and smiled. She waved to him and slowed her pace, watching as he headed back into the house. When he was out of sighed Maria grinned and span on her heal, her hand flew to her pocket to check the vegetable knife was still there and she ran.

She was at the woods in moments and kept running, least Richter realise she wasn't following him. She knew she was being incredibly stupid but she couldn't help herself. She had to find him, but she had to do it fast and she had to do it smart. She stopped and took a few calming breaths, she needed to think. Where would a half blood stay in this awful place. There were three different places she could think to begin. The glade, the caves or the river; all of them were equally probable. The glade was a peaceful place, the only place in the woods that held grass and small foliage, Alucard may be there, it was a restful place and he seemed the type to appreciate such. But still there was nothing in the way of food for him in such a place and it was open to the sunlight which no doubt he would not enjoy. The caves provided shelter from sunlight and safety from predators, but they were large and maze like, he could be anywhere in there and she had not brought a light source. So perhaps the river was a good place to begin. After all Vampires might not drink water but pretty much everything else did and vampires had to eat.

She shivered as the wind whipped through the trees, yes there was a chance that Alucard would visit the river but then there was a large chance that everything else would visit the river as well and she doubted that everything else would be as sweet natured as the dunpeal. But lacking any other ideas she started walking towards the river anyway. She had been walking for a few minutes before she noticed the tracks. The tracks were very large, too large for a normal wolf but then the likelihood of anything she considered normal living in these particular woods was relatively slim. But she had walked through the halls and gardens in Castlevania and she had a gut feeling about these tracks. There were one too many toes for a 'normal' wolf and the tracks were large but not large enough for a warg. They were deep, the creature was heavy, or carrying something heavy. The thought put Maria in mind of Alucard in his wolf form, she had only seen in twice. Both times had been brief but she had clearly seen the great beast was caring a sword. She followed the tracks, they were moving towards the caves as she had suspected earlier, so she turned from the river.

She didn't even know if she was following the right tracks all she was going on was a strange gut feeling or an intuition. Twice she stopped and turned towards the river but she kept turning back and following the tracks until the caves came into view, and she stopped. This was so foolish, she was going to get herself killed, but she had already come this far she couldn't turn back now. She couldn't help the little tantrum stamp she did in response to her frustration.

With a deep breath she puffed herself up and took a step forwards. He dropped down as she walked into the caves. He was almost silent but that was what gave him away, the forest always made some kind of noise but when he decided to show himself that noise went away. She turned and smiled; he was frowning and looked confused.

"I've been looking for you," her words were soft; he looked so perplexed she half expected him to flee to escape his confusion. He was just as she remembered him, he was as tall as his father, but he was softer in features and expression. She could clearly see his father in him, in the line of his nose and the shape of the mouth. But his eyes were different, larger, and the line of his jaw was softer, smoother than his father. His hair was a similar colour but Alucard's fell in waves and lose curls where as Dracula's had been straight. She thought briefly that it may have been the curls and waves of his hair that helped soften him, kept his face smooth and almost kind.

For weeks she had waited to talk with him but now that he was stood here in front of her looking perplexed she ran out of words and simply smiled widely at him. Her silence and rather stupid expression seemed to make him uncomfortable and he fidgeted for a moment before realising what he was doing and stopping. Maria giggled suddenly feeling the ridiculousness of the situation, her laughter made him take a step back as if afraid she had lost her mind.

"Lady this is not the place for you," Alucard managed after Maria had managed to silence her laughter.

"I go where I choose," Maria replied automatically, she was so used to arguing about topics such as this with Richter and Annett that the response was automatic.

"Very well," Alucard answered as if unsure of himself, "but this place is dangerous, very dangerous you are liable to be harmed walking in this forest."

"I know," Maria said, "but then so are you."

"What?" he frowned, Maria sighed, it seemed he was being purposefully dense, she had seen men do it when they didn't want to hear what a woman had to say. So she sat down on a stone and made herself comfortable, feeling perfectly safe as long as he was with her.

"You are a foolish creature," She began, "you live out here in this cold and damp and dangerous place when you must know that we would gladly have you stay with us and we are not more than a few yards away from you." Alucard sighed as she spoke, there could be no misunderstanding, Maria was asking him to come with her. "The Belmont home has always been close to the forest."

"It is more dangerous for me out there than it is in here," he said quietly after a while. "The monsters do hunt but most acknowledge me as something other than prey and I am for the most part left to my own devices. In the villages however I doubt this would be so." it was the most he had ever said to her.

"But the cold and the rain, they cannot be good for you," Maria said then realising she sounded like a mother fussing she blushed. But the thought struck her and she smiled as she wondered if anyone had ever fussed over him before.

"They do not affect me as they would you," Alucard shrugged, "to be honest I hardly notice the ice in the winter, or the rain."

"You're lying," Maria said firmly. Just because he was not completely human did not mean he was lacking in bloody nerve endings, he could still feel the wind and the rain. He looked shocked at her outright statement and opened his mouth as if to say something but couldn't quiet realise what to say to such a statement.

"I am not," he said eventually, Maria laughed again at the absurdity of the conversation.

"I refuse to believe you would be more comfortable out here living in caves with monsters than you would be in a warm bed, with our family," she said stubbornly. She couldn't help but be frustrated as well as slightly amused that he was even arguing with her.

"Well your beliefs do not change the fact that my statement is true," Alucard grumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Come back with me," Maria said quietly, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her as she touched him, his expression was wary as if he was waiting for her gentle touch to turn violent. She could see that he was forcing himself to sit and tolerate her touch. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable so she moved her hand away and settled for looking pleadingly at him.

"It would not be right," Alucard breathed.

"It would be," Maria growled, "you are not the monster you seem to think you are. Yes you are half theirs but your half ours as well."

"Not all would agree with you." Alucard sighed.

"I do not care whether they agree or not, Richter, Annette and I would welcome you. Please come back with me," She sighed at his expression, "I can't leave you out here anymore and sleep at night." Alucard was at war within himself, he was frightened to go towards the humans, and he had in the past suffered greatly at their hands. But he couldn't help himself from wanting to go with her, she was beautiful and strong and he was causing her hurt by refusing her. He sighed himself and nodded, he would not hurt her if it could be avoided, and after all he was a grown man he should be able to face his fears; he would do this for her.

"I will come with you," he said at last "but I make no promise that I will stay."

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Persecution **

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Setting:

Authoress note:

_Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

**Chapter Two**

Alucard was adapting. But Maria found it difficult to say how well he was adapting. Some things he was perfect at, others not so good and some things were downright disastrous. The roof had revealed a leak when the rainy season had arrived in full. Normally that would have meant a dangerous climb for Richter and an afternoon sitting on the rooftop trying to mend the hole. Every time it happened Richter always came down with the flu a few days later and was out of commission for at least a week if not more. It made life very difficult as Maria and Annette had to take on Richter's chores as well as their own and the small holding suffered as a result.

In the morning with the rain still coming down Richter, Maria and Aluard trapped out into the garden. Richter signed and walked towards the shed.

"what are you doing?" Alucard said softly, Richter gave him a long suffering look.

"Getting the ladder," Richter muttered, "fix the hole, usually get hurt or wet and sick." Richter turned back to the shed and kept walking muttering to himself. Maria turned to Alucard and offered a shrug, he pointed to the roof and Maria frowned but nodded. she gasped as he practically bounced up the wall. One single jump and he was half way up, clinging to the stone like a lizard. He flexed on the wall and launched himself up to the roof. Maria watched dumbfounded as he walked around on the tiles with the confidence of a cat. She lost sight of him as he moved towards the back of the house.

"I found it," he called after a moment, Richter approached with the ladder and looked around.

"Where's Alucard?" he said, Maria pointed to the roof, Richter frowned and looked around the field.

"It's quiet small, we should be able to cover it," Alucard's head peered over the edge of the tiles, "if you have something to cover it with."

"How did you get up there?" Richter shouted.

"He jumped," Maria laughed, "just bounced on up." She pulled the tarp from under Richter's arm and held it up to Alucard. His booted feet hit the grass with a muffled thump, he took the tarp from her and nails when Richter offered them. Maria and Richter watched as he bounded back up to the roof. There was the sound of tarp ripping and nails being pressed into the wood supporting the tiles. Then he was back, handing left over tarp back to Richter and looking a little smug at the surprised and impressed looks on their faces.

"It should hold for the season but you will want to check it when the summer comes," he still looked smug, "I have never done such a thing before there are bound to be mistakes."

"Um ...thank you." Richter said after a moment, Alucard smiled and nodded. Maria was practically bouncing. She had been s worried he wouldn't be able to find his place here, that he would deliberately alienate himself but it seemed he was making an effort to not only live here as a guest but to become a proper member of the small holding, working towards making life better for all of them.

She was starting to believe that they could have a life together.

"Did you fix the roof already?" Annette asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Yup," Maria was still beaming, she reached across and brushed Alucard's shoulder, "we managed easily." Annette gave them a slightly uncomfortable look and went back to her cooking. Maria smiled wider at the smell of bacon and moved to help her sister in law.

"Come," Richter nudged Alucard to the table. The two men sat, Richter lifted the pitcher of warm ale and poured two glasses. Alucard glared at the cup before turning his attention to Maria who was frying pork.

"why do you use oil?" he asked. Maria smiled, apparently Alucard enjoyed solid food but had never eaten it cooked, his diet had no real need for flame, the meat was eaten raw and vegetables were avoided. Yet whenever she cooked he was fascinated and asked questions the way a child would.

"We use oil so the meat won't dry out," Maria smiled and lifted and onion and a knife, dropping it in front of him she grinned.

"Should have kept quiet friend," Richter snickered sipping his ale.

"Chop," Maria ordered. Alucard lifted the the knife and sliced into the onion tentatively while Richter continued to snicker. Maria smiled recalling last nights dinner. It was the first time she heard him laugh when the stew she was cooking all but exploded after he left the lid covering the pot on for far too long. They were both covered in gravy and Maria had diced carrots in her hair. She had not been amused; it was dangerous to waste food. But she revised her opinion when he started to chuckle, she thought about drafting him in to help more when he outright started to roar with laughter pointing at the carrots in her hair. Richter had come running at the sound and had stopped frozen in the doorway, his gaze moving from the gravy covered Maria and the kneeling dunpeal who was desperately clutching his sides as the laughter caused them to ache. He flinched now as the smell of the onion finally made it to his nose.

"It smells," Alucard muttered and flinched, "wow it really smells."

"Hurry up and slice it up thin, once we've got this prepared we can go into the village." Maria returned to the pork and took it off the heat. she sliced it into strips and dropped them into a pot filled with gravy, carrots and turnip.

"The village?" Richter raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that would be wise," Alucard muttered.

"Yes we need supplies, the rainy season has only just started and we're running low. we need to prepare for the snow." Maria took the pot off the heat and turned to face them. "We've got enough money spare that we could spend some time in the tavern,"

"Sold," Richter laughed

"Ale tastes of old cloth," Alucard muttered, "I don't think it is a wise idea for me to accompany you."

"Why not?" Maria wined, her tone making the half blood smile a little. She liked it when he smiled and apparently he found her child-like tendencies amusing. She had been behaving more and more juvenile since he had come to them. Annette had said that she found Maria's behaviour annoying but if it made the dunpeal smile then Maria was more than happy to indulge.

"It would be a needless risk," Alucard explained, "you may look at me and see a creature that is half yours but believe me when I say that you are the exception."

"You can't spend the rest of your life on the small holding," Maria grumbled, Alucard rolled his eyes, "I promise that if you come the moment we seen any kind of negative behaviour then we will leave."

"It's not good enough, they will come looking here once they know I am here," Alucard snarled, Maria flinched a little at the growl in his voice. But more than fear it invoked anger in her, how dare he assume they could not keep him safe.

"No they won't," Maria said firmly, "look this isn't a discussion, we need you to come."

"She's right," Richter smiled, "we'll need another pair of hands if we're going to get all the supplies in one go. We need your help."

"Thank you Richter," Maria looked smug, Alucard frowned. He knew that Richter was simply saying that to gain favour with Maria but it was difficult to refuse the man who had taken him into his home.

"You understand that it would be ... unwise to go as you are now," Richter said slowly as if worried he would offend. Alucard simply looked puzzled, "you'll need a change of clothes; we don't get many lords around here."

"I am no Lord," Alucard said still confused,

"True, you are a prince," Richter looked uncomfortable. Maria sighed,

"You're cloths cost more than most houses," she said straightforwardly, "people would notice that."

"As I have said," Alucard began but was cut off.

"Not another word!" Maria growled, Richter looked impressed when the dunpeal felt silent as she ordered, "people would notice the clothes, not you now stop looking for excuses and go get changed," she grinned as she was obeyed.

The market was a lively place to say the least. The day was dull which was a relief for the dunpeal, sunlight was not so much a danger to him but the light made it easier for mortal to see and if any took the time to take a good look at him they would notice something was wrong. His differences were subtle but for a village that lived in the shadow of monsters they were recognisable. But to the half bloods amazement no one seemed at all interested in him, dressed in some of Richter's ill fitting clothing he seemed to blend right in. Maria had managed to pull his hair back into a low tail and he had promptly pushed it up into a hat. He doubted his hair colour was common among the village and anything that made him stand out in any way he had hidden.

It was clearly a market day or something similar for the small square was packed with people rushing about as if the day was not long enough to get everything done. Maria joined them quickly and dragged Alucard along with her. She was pleased at how docile he acted, following her quietly and occasionally reaching out to touch her softly on the shoulder. He was completely unlike most men when it came to shopping, most of them made a bee-line for the tavern but Alucard seemed unwilling to leave her side as if being with her somehow made him invisible. Maria was pleased that he seemed to feel safer with her. She dragged him from place to place picking up one thing or another, until she came to a merchant who sold clothing. She let out a small purr of contentment and started picking out items. The dunpeal was confused when he took his eyes away from the crowd to notice that everything she picked up was for a male.

"My Lady?" he questioned and Maria laughed.

"Well at the moment you have one outfit of your own, you can't live in Richter's old clothes forever," she made another contented sound when she spotted another merchant selling fabric and paid for the items she had picked up and all but ran to the other seller. She riffled through fabric and made small sounds that the half blood found he rather liked. He would have to see about locating more of the material if it made her make sounds like these.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a few more moments of indulging in the pleasant sounds.

"Oh god how stupid of me," Maria rolled her eyes at herself, "what colour do you like?"

"What?" Alucard was well and truly confused, it didn't take much.

"Well the winter is almost here and Annette was talking about making a coat for Richter, as he ruined his old one so I thought, I mean if you'd rather I didn't then I would understand, I've never done one before."

"Forgive me but you've lost me," Alucard muttered glancing back at the crowd to check if he was getting any undue attention that would signal a potential mob.

"A coat, I was offering to make you one," Maria mumbled, the words pulling Alucard's attention back to her. He was surprised, the only person who had ever made him anything had been his mother. Hs father had given him things like clothing and little gifts to make him smile but never had anyone but his mother offered to take the time and go to the effort of actually making something for him.

"That would be very nice," he said lamely. Still shocked, Maria looked dubious as if she suspected he was only being polite.

"You don't have to say yes just to be nice," she said, "I mean I would understand if you didn't, I mean it probably won't work, I've never been much of a seamstress, but I could..."

"I like blue," Alucard interrupted Maria's rant. Maria was silent for a few moments before smiling widely and turning back to the merchant and asking for his range of blues.

The day had been a good day, all supplies were gathered, Maria came back to the tavern with half a mile of blue fabric, in case of mistakes and Richter had found a good price for three of the animals he had sold. They had decided to rest at the tavern before returning home. Richter had been pleasantly surprised by the amount he had received for a sow and had offered to buy dinner as a way of celebration. Annette grumbled about the stew at home but Maria knew she was secretly pleased to be treated to a meal. Besides the stew would keep for another day or so. Beers were drank and food was eaten, conversation became more and more slurred as the evening wore on and people became more relaxed.

It was the relaxing that did it.

Alucard had never felt at home around this many humans, they made him nervous, images of mobs and flames had often filled his head whenever he went near a village. But this day had been good, nothing untoward had happened and with the pleasant conversation and warm atmosphere he found himself letting his guard down.

No one was sure what exactly triggered the attack.

Maria had been watching a crowd of men who had in turn been watching her or more specifically Alucard who seemed to be relaxing for the first time that day. The looks had not been kind and she had been able to taste the suspicion from them. But they were known cowards, the type that would glare and talk big but when it came to action would never make the first move. So while she watched them she had not been overly worried. Then out of nowhere Alucard laughed. The men's movements were fast despite the drink and they were loud. There were shouts and accusations and calls for flames. Maria watched them lunge forward, Richter stood up tall, he always seemed taller when he was angered. She watched as Alucard rose to his feet but turned away from the men now bellowing for his blood and looked at her.

"This was a bad idea," his voice was quiet and difficult to hear over the sudden sound. "I am sorry my lady," he turned and fled. Maria had to admire him for that, for had she been in his position she would have attacked. she would have killed men, men who were afraid and stupid. People would have gotten hurt had he fought, herself no doubt but others as well. But instead of fighting Alucard ran, Maria followed to the door of the tavern and was just in time to see white fur disappear round a corner.

She had to admit the man could defiantly move, but then so could the villagers, they were not as fast as the immortal but still it took them only minutes to band together and set up the defensive pyres that surrounded the village. Richter moved fast as well, he ushered his family away, driving the cart back to their home with soft words to Maria that Alucard would no doubt have run there. Maria however was not hopeful. The dunpeal had always said he felt safe in the forest that would be where he had gone. So when the cart pulled up to the house Maria was not surprised to see that the house was empty. Instead she bolted inside and grabbed a warmer coat and a few weapons before racing past Richter and Annette to the forest.

She found him where she had before, only this time he looked dejected, not confused and she couldn't help going to him and wrapping arms around his shoulders whispering apology after apology into his hair. It was her fault, she had pulled him from this place, this place that was cold and wet but also safer for him than anywhere else. She had wanted him to come with her, to want to come with her but all she had done was risk the lives of everyone she loved.

"I cannot go back," he said after a few moments of her whispers, she couldn't help the tears that fell and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen," she said. He reached forward and ran his fingers across her cheek.

"But I knew it would, it was just a matter of time," Alucard sighed, Maria shook her head, "you should go back to them." Alucard said so quietly she almost didn't hear. Maria said nothing simply shook her head, pressing her face into his hair.

"I'm staying here," she said after a few minutes of silence during which his hand had come to rest on one of her arms.

"You can't, it's far too dangerous. You simply would not survive out here," the half blood swallowed, numb.

"I can take care of myself," Maria sniffed, "you can't stop me."

"I could," Alucard answered his voice low. Maria choked a little on his words but clung tighter, "I could stop you so very easily." Maria flinched feeling his hand's grip on her arm grow tighter and pull her backwards. She did not go easily and for a few moments she thought he would actually break her arm to make her let go of him. His eyes had changed, they had gone solid steely grey, they flashed in the dull light and he snarled at her. Maria couldn't help the feeling this pushed through her, she had been raised with the knowledge that vampires ate humans, that if a vampire snarled at you then you either run or you fight. But instead she froze, Alucard would not hurt her. She cried out when he used his grip on her to throw her away from him, she hit the floor hard and knew she would be bruised.

"Go," he said, his voice was deeper than she had ever heard it and it seemed to echo with a deep rumble that made her shake. His eyes were slowly turning red as he watched her, "go, now or I will kill you."

"You won't," she said simply, but when he tensed to leap at her she jumped and ran a little way away. She turned and looked at the spot where she had been only moments ago; his claws were deep in the earth.

"This is what I am," he said, "this is why they chase me away." He snarled again showing her what his father's heritage had really given him "they are right to chase me away, for it is only a matter of time before I will kill."

"But you don't," she managed.

"I try to lie to myself," he agreed with her standing, "but everything has to eat. Instinct will always win out," he went for her again, but Maria had survived Castlevania and she knew he didn't really want to catch her he was only trying to frighten her.

At least that was what she thought until she felt claws rake down her back. She screamed and moved away as fast as shaking legs would carry her. She turned only once to look at him and saw him lapping her blood from his finger tips. He snarled again when he saw her watching him.

"Come back and I won't miss again." He said quietly before turning and walking away from her.

**40 years later**

"And so there you have it little one," Maria finished

"He went away?" The girl child asked, Maria smiled, and it was a sad smile of memory. She nodded to the child after a few moments "but then why?" the child began but was interrupted when smoke billowed from the kitchen in a rather significant amount.

"What's happened now?" Maria sighed but it was pleasantly good natured. She got up, back creaking and elbows hurting and walked steadily to the kitchen. Once outside she could hear a steady flow of cursing in an ancient tongue and she smiled.

"You can stop smiling," he called to her.

"You made the fire too big again didn't you?" Maria called back entering the kitchen, small children following.

"No," the voice in the smoke muttered, Maria laughed. He could be so petulant at times, and it was almost cute.

"Oh well, we still have the cold meat in the ice," she said, "we can have that instead." There were more mumblings from the smoke before a figure emerged. Maria had aged gracefully, but she had aged. Her skin was wrinkled, her hair was silver and her joints were sore. Alucard however had not changed at all, he still appeared the same now after so long that he did when she had first seen him and he was still terrible at cooking.

Apparently something's were beyond even a dunpeal.

**THE END**


End file.
